ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wiele zmian: część 1
• • | numer odcinka = • • | ogólny numer odcinka =151 | scenariusz =Ch. Fullerton/D. McDuffie | reżyseria =Dan Riba | poprzedni =Wróg ostateczny: część 2 | następny =Wiele zmian: część 2 |imię = Wiele zmian: część 1 |oryginalny tytuł = The More Things Change: Part 1}}Wiele zmian: część 1 to pierwszy odcinek czwartej serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 26 września 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie thumb|left|Ben w walce z Malwarem 5 lat temu, Ben jako Czteroręki walczy z Galvanicznym Mechamorphem zwanym Malware. Choć w pierwszej chwili wydaję się, że Ben wygra, Malware dotyka Omnitrix i chłopak powraca do swojej pierwotnej formy. Mechamorf konfrontuje i poniża Bena co daje mu dużo czasu na naładowanie Omnitrixa. Chłopiec zamienia się w Feedbacka i pochłania energię Malware'a, celując nią prosto w niego. thumb|Rozstanie drużyny W tym dniu, 16-letni Ben goni Zombozo (który ukradł mózg z banku w Bellwood) z Gwen i Kevinem. Chłopak zmienia się w Polarnego i za pomocą przyjaciół łapie Zombozo. Po tym jak klaun został związany, Gwen i Kevin przygotowują się do wyjazdu. Kuzynka mówi, że przeskakuje kilka klas i trafia na studia. Ben jest zaskoczony tym, że Kevin znalazł pracę w pobliżu college'u. Zdając sobie sprawę, że będzie sam, Ben żegna się z nimi. Kiedy odjechali, Zombozo mówi chłopakowi, że nigdy by go nie złapał, gdyby nie przyjaciele. Ben ostro reaguje, że nie potrzebuje pomocy i może zostać bohaterem solo. Wyjeżdża, aby znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Po przejechaniu koło Pana Smoothy'ego mówi, że "to już nie to samo co kiedyś" i jedzie do sklepu Maxa Hydraulika. Korzysta z sekretnego wejścia do Bazy Hydraulików w Bellwood w łazience. thumb|left|Pajęczarz walczy z CrabdozeremBen spotyka się z dziadkiem Maxem, który próbuje poinformować go o czymś ważnym. Zaczyna mówić, ale nagle włącza się alarm i Ben jedzie odnaleźć problem. Gdy dojechał do miejsca wypadku, był w szoku widząc połowę zniszczonego budynku. Z ukrycia ogląda go Khyber, który nakłada Nemetrix swojemu psu. Gwiżdże i zwierzak zmienia się w Crabdozera. Ben, chcąc zmienić się w Gigantozaura, transformuje się w Pajęczarza. Ben stara się walczyć z potworem, ale jego siła jest za mocna. W chwili gdy Crabdozer ma skończyć z Benem, Khyber gwiżdże i zwierzak chowa się (Ben tego nie widział). Gdy Ben odmienia się, a obcy o imieniu Pakmar wychodzi z zniszczonego sedesu i mówi, że to był jego sklep - Kibelkowe Cesarstwo. Przestępcy zmuszają do zapłaty tajdenitem właścicieli kosmicznych sklepów dla "ochrony", a jeżeli odmówią, niszczą sklep z dostawcą. Dzięki tej informacji Ben wyrusza do pana Baumanna, który prowadzi kosmiczny spożywczy sklep. Pyta go, czy żadni przestępcy nie grozili mu. Choć pierwotnie zaprzecza, po chwili przyznaje się do tego. Ben przekonuje go, że będzie to obserwował spokojnie. W celu ukrycia się zmienia się w Kulopłota i niestety zwalając puszki od razu przyciąga uwagę. Po przypadkowym uszkodzeniu siada w barze obok tajemniczej osoby. Pamiętając jaki jest głodny, prosi klienta obok o jedzenie. Zaczynając jeść przychodzą przestępcy. Przestępcy (Bubble Helmet, Fistina i Liam) przybyli z bombą. Pan Baumann płaci im szybko tak, żeby nikt nie zobaczył, ale wtrąca się Kulopłot. Ben konfrontuję przestępców, a oni zaczynają atakować. thumb|RookPodczas gdy inni klienci uciekają, jeden ciągle spokojnie je. Bubble Helmet aktywuje bombę i mówi do swoich partnerów, aby uciekali. Kulopłot próbuje zniszczyć bombę, ale limit Omnitrixa mija. Pan Bauman pyta się, kiedy przyjdą pomóc mu przyjaciele. Wtedy klient zza lady ściąga pelerynę i przyłącza się do bitwy. Używając Proto-Sprzętu i gimnastyki pokonuję przestępców. Przedstawia sie do Bena jako Rook Blonko, kosmita hydraulik wysłany przez Maxa jako nowy partner Bena. Ben nie jest szczęśliwy i mówi, że pracuje sam. Rook twierdzi, że jest nowym partnerem i jest zaszczycony widząc Bena Tennysona. Jednakże ze względu na to, co się dzieje wokół postanawiają wyłączyć bombę i złapać uciekających przestępców. thumb|left|Bloxx rzucający bombęBen zmienia się w nowego kosmitę Bloxxa i biegnie, by zatrzymać bombę, a Rook postanawia złapać przestępców. Widząc, że nie może nic zrobić przez pole siłowe, zamienia się z Rookiem i formuje kopułę, aby przestępcy nie uciekli. Rook mówi, że nie może wyłączyć bomby przez pole siłowe i każe Benowi wynieść ją na zewnątrz. Poprzez Proto-Sprzęt Rook bada, czy nikogo nie ma w budynku obok i Bloxx katapultuje bombę. Bomba wybucha i ujawnia duży krater z tunelem, a przestępcy uciekają tam. Ben i Rook biegną za nimi. Chłopak jest zaskoczony tym co widzi - podziemne miasto - ale pamięta o swojej misji. Pod koniec odcinka Khyber podchodzi i wysyła zwierzaka w pogoni za nimi. Mówi, żeby nie okazywał litości. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Zespół rozpada się - Gwen wyjeżdża na studia wraz z Kevinem. * Rook staje się nowym partnerem Bena. * Bloxx po raz pierwszy pojawia się w serialu. * Feedback pojawia się po raz pierwszy jako jeden z pierwotnych cudzoziemców 11-letniego Bena. * Pajęczarz, Polarny i Kulopłot debiutują w "Omniverse". * Czteroręki debiutuje w retrospekcji "Omniverse" (11-letniego Bena). * Zombozo debiutuje w "Omniverse". * Malware debiutuje w retrospekcji. * Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się: Khyber, Zed, Crabdozer, Pakmar, Liam, Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Molly Gunther , hydraulik Jerry i Rook Blonko. Debiuty * Khyber * Zed * Liam * Bubble Helmet * Fistina * Malware * Driba * Blukic * Kablo Mocny * Pakmar * Rook * Molly Gunther * Hydraulik Jerry Kosmici z Omnitrixa * Polarny (debiut w "Omniverse") * Pajęczarz (debiut w "Omniverse") * Kulopłot (debiut w "Omniverse") * Bloxx (debiut) Kosmici z Nemetrixa * Crabdozer Postacie * Ben Tennyson (16 i 11 lat) * Rook (debiut) * Max Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Ignacjusz Baumann (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Pakmar (debiut) * Specjalista Patelliday (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Driba (debiut) * Blukic (debiut) * Kablo Mocny (debiut) * Molly Gunther (debiut) * Hydraulik Jerry (debiut) Wrogowie Współcześni * Khyber (debiut) * Zed (debiut) * Zombozo (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Liam (debiut) * Bubble Helmet (debiut) * Fistina (debiut) Z przeszłości * Malware (debiut) Kosmici 11-letni Ben * Czteroręki (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Feedback (debiut) 16-letni Ben * Polarny (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Pajęczarz (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Gigantozaur) * Kulopłot (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Bloxx (debiut) Pies Khybera * Crabdozer (debiut) Cytaty Błędy Error_en_la_espalda.png|Błąd ze zbroją na plecach Kulopłota Table not there.png|Stół znika Table appears.png|Stół pojawia się Table disappears.png|Stół znowu znika Liam error.png|Liam bez swojego grzebienia Bloxx and Rook postion 1.png|Oryginalna pozycja Bloxx and Rook postion 2.png|Zmiana pozycji Error Omnitrix button.png|Błąd w rozmieszczeniu przycisku fourarmserror1OV.png|Błąd z symbolem Omnitrixa fourarmserrorOV.png|Czteroręki nie ma czarnego paska na plecach Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-17h28m43s89.jpg|Odznaka Rooka jest cała czarna * W niektórych scenach Kulopłot widoczny był bez zbroi na plecach. * W jednej ze scen, Liam nie miał grzebienia na głowie. * Kiedy Ben rozmawiał z panem Baumannem, stół znikał. * Na początku odcinka był duży pożar, ale później nie było go widać. * W niektórych scenach podczas bitwy między 11-letnim Czterorękim a Malwarem, Czteroręki nie miał czarnego paska na plecach. * Kiedy Kulopłot toczył się na Liama, jego plecy były czarne. * Kiedy Czteroręki trafia Malware'a drzewem, Omnitrix na krótko pojawia się na prawym ramieniu, a nie na lewym. * Po tym, jak Ben przekształca się w Bloxxa, zrobił dwa pęknięcia w ziemi. Później pęknięcia znikają. * W jednej scenie odznaka Rooka jest cała czarna. * Gdy Ben powraca do ludzkiej postaci, kiedy był Bloxxem, jest inaczej rozmieszczony. * Gdy młody Ben próbował aktywować Omnitrix, miał przycisk aktywacji po złej stronie. Ciekawostki * Jest to ostatni odcinek, w którym Gwen i Kevin są opisywani jako główni bohaterowie. Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Omniverse